majoras mask the second curse
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: Link gets another curse atop the clock tower
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

majoras mask the second curse

Chapter 1

In Hyrule there is a legend of a boy who traveled through time to defeat evil.  
Afterwards he went on a journey searching for a friend he lost after his adventure through time was finished.  
Little did he know he would have another journy through time every three days.

Link is in the Lost Woods riding on Epona searching for his fairy friend and partner Navi When two fairies scare Epona throwing Link off and leaving him unconcious.  
Suddenly a Skull Kid wearing a strange mask appears congratulates the fairies, momentarly recognizes Link, and then steals the Ocarina Of Time and starts to play it.  
Hearing the noise Link wakes up startling the two fairies as the Skull Kid takes notice, Link tries to grab him but the Skull Kid jumps on Epona and runs away with Link holding onto her leg.  
Eventually Link is thrown off of Epona's leg, he picks up his sword and shield and countinues to follow the thief untill he falls down a hole and onto a Deku flower where he spots the Skull Kid floating infront of him.(thats not right Skull Kids can't float)  
Link then learns that the Skull Kid got rid of Epona because it wouldn't listen to him. Link pulls out his sword ready to fight which causes the Skull Kid to laugh, the Skull Kid then places a curse on Link turning him into a Deku scrub.(this is the first curse)  
What will happen to the young Deku scrub? Find out next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 2

Link had been turned into a Deku scrub, he looked at his reflection with horror on his face. The Skull Kid just laughed "Thats a good look for you" before going through the nearby door with the purple fairy.  
Link tried to chase after him put the white fairy got in his way, "Sis" called the purple fairy, the white fairy then called "Tael" before the door shut, she tried to open the door with all her might but it was useless.  
"You!" called the white fairy "If I wasn't dealing with you I would still be with my brother, so it's your responsibillity to help me find him." the fairy snarls as Link just stares at her. "What is there something on my face? "the fairy said annoyed. "Well anyway my names Tatl nice to meet you." Tatl says calming down while Link shrugged.  
"Well anyway lets get going" said Tatl. Tatl reminded Link a lot of Navi.

After passing through the door the duo came across another Deku flower and Tatl taught Link how to use it to fly in his Deku form.  
After flying across chasms, getting Deku nuts from a chest, and investigating a weird little tree(that looked like Link's current form) they passed through a twisted path reminding Link of the Forest Temple and entered what appeared to be the inside of a clock tower.  
As they approched the doors the duo heard a famillar voice causing Tatl to hide. "You've met with a terrible fate haven't you" said the voice.  
Link turned around and sure enough there was his old friend the Happy Mask Salesman. "Your that boy that helped me with my mask shop in Hyrule, Link the Hero of Time correct?" the salesman asked.  
"Yep long time no see buddy" said Link. "If only this were a happy reunion..." sighed the mask salesman. "I see you've met up with the Skull Kid that stole my rare mask from me." the man said in amusement.  
"Yeah thats the Skull Kid that I sold the skull mask and taught Saria's Song to" Link replied. "I see" said the salesman "He stole the Ocarina Of Time and your horse from you too did he not?" quizes the mask man.

"Yeah!" Link said surprized by how much the mask salesman knew.  
"Don't worry about Epona she's safe... for now" the mask salesman said "Anyway if you can get back your precious instrument i can turn you back to normal." chuckles the mysterious man. "Really!? "Link asked.  
"Yes all I ask is that in return you get the mask that that imp stole from me, but I'll be leaving in three days and well in three days... well you'll find out but I very would appreciate it if you can do it before then." the man says mysteriously.  
"Okay I'll try" Link said wondering what he meant by and well in three days... . "Thanks" said the mask salesman "I know YOU certinatly can do it." says the salesman "And in three days once you get your instrument back" he murmers to himself.  
"Okay lets go Tatl!" says Link stepping out of the clock tower and immeditaly getting attacked by a dog.

authors note(Dont worry it'll get better once the second curse comes into effect)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

chapter 3

After recovering from his injuries Tatl said they should see the Great Fairy, so they did but she was broken so they looked and found the stray fairy and returned it to the Great Fairy's fountain and Link learned how to blow bubbles.  
Then they played hide and seek with the Bombers and won the code to their hideout, after bouncing across the water, beating a few Skulltulas, and popping a balloon they found themselves in the observatory.  
After looking through the telescope and finding the Skull Kid atop the clock tower Link noticed the giant scary faced moon slowly coming towards them, Link figured that was what the Happy Mask Salesman was reffering too earlier.  
They got the Moons Tear that fell from the moon and landed just outside the observatory and gave it to a bussiness scrub who gave them his Deku flower so now all they had to do was wait untill midnight on the final day to reach the top of the clock tower.  
Tatl suggested Link either do a dance or play some games to pass the time.

Link won some games, lisitened to some stories, got a bigger wallet, learned about a guest at the Stock Pot Inn who was also named Link, won a piece of heart from the deku scrub playground, danced with a scarecrow untill he left (because of the approaching moon) but before he left Link learned some interesting stuff about the Song of Time.  
He could speeduptimebyplayingeachnotetwice or he c

o

u

l

d

s

l

o

w

t

I

m

e

d

o

w

n

, well once he got back the Ocarina Of Time anyway.  
The duo still had several hours untill midnight so Tatl wondered what they could do, then for some stupid unknown reason Link decided to keep getting attacked by a dog for the remaining hours.  
Eventually they made it to the top of the clock tower. Tael mentioned something about bringing the four, before he got hit by the Skull Kid.  
Link tried to remind the Skull Kid about their friendship over the skull mask and Saria's song but the Skull Kid just floated there ignoring him while bringing down the moon.  
Link shot him with a bubble causing him to drop the Ocarina Of Time once Link got it he tried to play Saria's Song to help the Skull Kid remember but it didn't help any.  
The Skull Kid still angry about being hit with a bubble said "So you didn't learn your lesson from last time huh? Well try this one on for size." Skull Kid then placed another curse on Link but it didn't seem to do anything at least not that Link, Tael, or Tatl noticed.  
Noticing he was running out of time Link played the Song of Time on his ocarina that had turned into Deku pipes and went back to the Dawn Of The First Day.

Authors Note the effect of the second curse will be revealed next chapter P.s. I intended for the words to be jumbled and letters spaced out to mimic talking real fast (Song of Double Time) or real slow.(Inverted Song of Time)  
Skull Kid: Awsome, now I get to see what I did...


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

chapter 4

"What just happend? Everything has... started over?" said Tatl. Just as Tatl described Link and Tatl are standing infront of the clock tower with the falling moon higher in the sky as on the first day.  
Link explains to Tatl about the ocarina and the Song of Time.  
"So your instrument did this!?" Tatl stops for a moment... "YOUR INSTRUMENT!" the fairy exclaims.  
"The mask salesman said he could return you to your original form if you got back your instrument." Tatl reminds the boy.  
The duo head back inside the clock tower and the mask salesman asks if he got the mask back.  
Link explains they found him but had to go back in time without the mask which seems to make the salesman mad.  
"Do you have any idea what could happen if you leave that mask out there?" the salesman roars. Link then explains the incoming moon and the salesman explains the mask Skull Kid stole known as Majora's Mask.  
The mask salesman teaches Link the Song of Healing witch makes the Deku Mask fall off Link's face.  
Link looks at his reflection with horror as a Virizion looks back at him. "I'm a...Pokemon?" Link gasps.  
Link plays the Song of Healing but still he is a Virizion. "Hmm it appears this curse is too strong perhaps the mask itself can cure you." suggests the salesman.  
"I'm gonna be a Deku again, it's better than being funny looking." Link says puting on the Deku mask. Link can feel his body transforming but when he looks at his reflection he comes face to face with a Bonsly.  
"Great I'm stuck as a Pokemon , well at least there aren't trainers in this dimension." sighs the Pokemon turned swordsman.  
"Well it could be worse." says Tatl. "How?" asks Link. "Well you could be being chased by a creepy statue of yourself,mysteriosly drowning ,spontaneously combust (catch on fire), get stuck in a place where everything says You shoudn't have done that, invisible ground, Redead screams from nowhere, crazy talking people, being attacked by a Gomess while having a strange vision problem, etc." Tatl explains.  
Link looks at Tatl surprised but while also wondering what the heck a Gomess is. "What?" asks Tatl "That happend to a friend of mine named BEN he kind of looks a bit like you too. Tael says a fortune teller said that that was a foretelling of his death in which he drowned but a couple of weeks ago I asked one what I would have to eat Tuesday and they said I would have a Rice Krispy Bar but it never happened." responds the fairy.  
"Speaking of which." Tatl starts eating a Rice Krispy Bar. "I'm hungry." adds the snacking fairy. "Anyway I don't really believe in that kind of stuff do you?" Tatl questions. "Well.." Link started thinking of all the times he was lost on his adventures and a fourtune teler helped him figure out what to do. Link explains that to Tatl. "Well believe what you want then." says Tatl. "Uh what day is it?" Link asks Tatl. "Well let's see we traveled back in time three days so that would mean Tuesday." Tatl says realizing the fourtune teller never said which Tuesday.

Virizion Link's moves

Slash(sword)

? ? ? ? ?

Protect(shield)

? ? ? ? ?

Bonsly Link's moves

Ingrain( enter Deku flower)

Bubble( fires bubble)

Protect(Deku nut shield)

? ? ? ? ?


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

chapter 5  
Link remembers something about the Great Fairy giving him a reward so he returns again with the stray fairy and gets the Great Fairy's mask.(You got the Great Fairy's mask use it to call stray fairy's to you.) Link decides to put it on and Link turns into a Clefairy.  
"I guess this curse works on all masks." says Link. The duo then heads to the swamp, helps Koume and Kotake, enters the Deku Palace (the Dekus call him a funny looking deku because he's a Bonsly) learns the Sonata of Awakining and enters the Woodfall Temple.  
Link notices a stray fairy so he turns into Clefairy and uses Attract. Later Clefairy Link goes into a room with a Dinfolos, Verizion Link hits him with some Slashes and then the Dinfolos gets ready to breathe fire so Link uses Protect and then counters with some more Slashes untill the Dinfolos is defeated.  
A treasure chest appears and Link finds a bow inside luckilly for Link he can still use a bow despite being a Virizion.  
Link then uses his bow to enter the room on the other side and finds a Mad Gekko, Link puts on the Great Fairy's mask.  
Clefairy Link uses Slash and defends with Protect until the Mad Gekko calls a Snapper. Link switches to the Deku Mask becoming Bonsly, uses Ingrain on one of the nearby Deku flowers, waits for the Snapper to come over him, and then launches out knocking the Mad Gekko off of the Snapper, who then retreats to climbing the walls. Link trys hitting him with bubble but it doesn't quite reach so he takes off his mask and turns back into Verizion Link.  
Link hits the Mad Gekko with an arrow from his bow and the Gekko falls down and heads back to the Snapper. Link repeats the process a few times before the Mad Gekko calms down and turns back into a regular Gekko (frog). Link gets the boss key from the big treasure chest and heads to the boss room.

Clefairy Link's moves

Slash (sword)

Attract (calls stray fairies to you)

Protect (shield)

Recover (heals health (can only be used once per cycle))


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

chapter 6

Link enters the boss room and the Masked Jungle Warrior Odolwa falls from the ceiling.  
The two fight gallantely but Virizion Link barley makes one hit. Link has taken a lot of damage so he puts on the Great Fairy's mask and Clefairy Link uses Recover.  
Then Link notices the golden Deku flower in the center of the battlefield and gets an idea.  
Switching to Bonsly Link, he goes into the golden Deku flower with Ingrain and launches himself out when Odolwa gets close.  
Link repeats the process while trying to avoid Odolwa's sword attacks, bugs, moths, and flames (switching to Verizion Link to minimize the damage for flames) eventually after several hits Odolwa desintagrates leaving behind his mask and the exit portal.  
An exausted Link tries to use Clefairy Link's Recover but it doesn't work. "Guess it only works once per cycle." Tatl says. Link drinks a red potion he had bought from Koume and grabs Odolwa's remains inside the exit portal.  
Link awakens in a land with white water and floating Shaboms (bubble enemy) this place sort of reminds Link of the Sacred Realm.  
Suddenly Link and Tatl notice what looks to be a giant singing a song as if trying to teach it to them. Tatl copies the notes and Link plays it on his ocarina. "Call us." says the giant as Link finds himself in a new room in the Woodfall Temple.  
They find the Deku Princess and put her in a bottle, but before they go to the Deku Palace, Link goes to the Great Fairy fountain to return the stray fairies he found in bubbles,chests,enemies,wandering around,etc.. The Great Fairy gave Bonsly link a new attack.

Bonsly Link learned Bubblebeam

Bonsly Link's moves

Ingrain (enter deku flower)

Bubble (fires bubble)

Protect (deku nut shield)

Bubblebeam (fires several bubbles)


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 7

At the Deku Palace, Link returns the Deku Princess and saves the monkey.  
The Deku Butler has a present for Link so he goes to the Deku Shrine and after following him through a maze (whitch reminded him of his race against Dampe) He got the Mask of Scents. Link puts it on and becomes a Piloswine. Piloswine Link uses Odor Sleuth and finds a mushroom.  
Afterwards Link cleans out the Swamp Spider House of Gold Skulltulas and gains the Mask of Truth Link puts it on and becomes an Xtau, then uses his arrows to climb Snowhead, finds another Lens of Truth,thinks about making his old and new Lenses of Truth into Glasses of Truth when he gets back home,follows a ghost Goron and heals his soul with the Song of Healing, got the Goron mask, put it on and became a Golem, learned the Gorons Lullaby, thawed out the Blacksmiths shop and in return they gave him a scroll.

Virizion Link learned Swords Dance

While heading back to Clock Town for a rest, after killing some Dodongos with Golem Link's Rollout and Pound, Link hears a strange song, finds a dancing ghost, heals his soul and gets Kamaro's Mask. Link then takes a rest at the Great Fairy Fountain.

Virizion Link's moves

Slash (sword)

Swords Dance (Razor Sword(lasts 100 slashes or untill next cycle))

Protect (shield)

? ? ? ? ?

Piloswine Link's moves

Slash (sword)

Swords Dance (Razor Sword(lasts 100 slashes or untill next cycle))

Protect (shield)

Odor Sleuth (enhances smelling abillity to find burried mushrooms)

Xtau Link's moves

Slash (sword)

Swords Dance (Razor Sword(lasts 100 slashes or untill next cycle))

Protect (shield)

Calm Mind ( allows you to read animals and gossip stones minds)

Golem Link's moves

Pound (Goron Punch(Goron Pound while using Rollout))

Rollout (roll around)

Protect (Goron Shield)

? ? ? ? ?

Author's Note ( find out next chapter what Kamaro's mask does)


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 8

After a nice rest Link met Guru Guru (who reminded him of the guy who he taught the Song of Storms to but through a time paradox it was him who taught it to Link) and got the Bremen Mask.  
Link then decided to play the Song of Time. On his way to Snowhead he saw that the ice blockade was back and he was out of arrows so he put on Kamaro's Mask and killed Dodongos with Petal Dance.  
"Nice job... girly." said Tatl as a confused Link (due to Tatl's comment and due to Petal Dances effect) looked down and saw he was wearing a bra. "OH MY GOD IM A GIRL!" said Jynx Link.  
Link quickly took off Kamaro's Mask and put on the Bremen Mask and turned into a Swanna. Link then flew to Snowhead smithy, became Golem and Rollouted his way to the Snowhead Temple, and entered after putting the giant Goron to sleep.

Jynx Link's moves

Petal Dance (does massive damage to enemies but leaves you confused afterwards)

Swords Dance (Razor Sword (lasts 100 slashes(Petal Dances in this case)or untill next cycle))

Protect (shield)

? ? ? ? ?

Swanna Link's moves

Sing (plays marching music)

Fly (fly to places you've already been to)

Follow Me (makes small animals follow you)

Protect (shield)

Author's note when I say Razor Sword or Gilded Sword later on (spoiler alert) I mean it as strong as said sword)


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 9

Inside the temple after many puzzling rooms Link found a room with warp panels and a Wizzrobe came out of one and started attacking.  
after defeating the Wizzrobe with arrows a chest appears and link gets fire arrows.  
Several rooms later Link finds another room with more warp panels and the Wizzrobe appears yet again.  
Unfourtunately for the Wizzrobe it was quickly defeated and Link got the boss key. Afterwards Link heads to the boss door.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 10

Surprizingly the Snowhead Temple's boss was frozen solid in a block of ice.  
Link launched a fire arrow at it and the ice melted freeing Goht the Masked Mechanicial Monster.  
Goht started running around the circular room, Link had to put on the Goron Mask and become Golem Link so he could use Rollout in order to catch up to Goht.  
After rolling into Goht several times while avoiding bombs,falling stalacmites, and electricity blasts, Link finally deafeted the mechanicial fiend and caused him to run into a wall and get covered by a rock avalanche.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 11

After seizing Goht's remains, Link was once again in the Sacred Realm like place filled with Shaboms.  
Seeing another giant Tatl asks what they are. "Guardians" replies the giant. "So thats why you're in the temples, but why are the protective gods... Hey! come back here" Tatl says as the room disapears.  
Link and Tatl find themselves in front of a pond by the smithy's hut. "Hey Link". says Tatl. "What?" asks Link. "You never tried the Don Gero's mask that Goron gave you."  
Link remembers rolling into the chandelier in the Goron's Village as Golem, finding Rock Silron, and carrying it to the hungry Goron wearing said mask.(The Goron of course calling him a funny looking Goron)  
"Your right" Link says as he puts on the Don Gero's mask and turning into a Politoad.  
"Don Gero! Ribbit!" calls a voice. Link turns around and finds a Gekko(frog) talking to him.  
"Please find my friends so we can sing" says the Gekko. "Okay." Links says. Swanna Link flies to Clock Town gets the Gekko in the Laundry Pool, the one in Southern Swamp, battles the Mad Gekko in the Woodfall Temple once again, and after teleporting them all with Politoad Link, Swanna Link flies back to the Smithy's hut.  
"Thank you. Ribbit. but we are still one short." croak the frogs. Link notices the empty lilypad and thinks 'maybe at the ocean...' as that is his next destination.

Politoad Link's moves

Slash (sword)

Swords Dance (Razor Sword(lasts 100 slashes or until next cycle))

Protect (shield)

Teleport (sends Gekkos to their pond)


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 12

Golem Link returned the stray fairies to The Great Fairy's Fountain and the Great Fairy taught Golem Link a new move

Golem Link learned Spikes

After defeating some Wolfos with his new move, Link passed the Powder Keg exam, entered and won the Goron races, gave the Gold Dust to the smithy who then upgrades Swords Dance.

Link learned Swords Dance +2

After that Golem Link blew up the boulder blocking Romani Ranch with a Powder Keg...

Golem Link's moves

Pound (Goron Punch(Goron Pound while using Rollout)

Rollout (Roll around)

Protect (Goron Shield)

Spikes (Raises Rollout's speed and attack power by adding spikes to ball)

Verizion Link's moves

Slash (sword)

Swords Dance +2 (Gilded Sword(lasts until next cycle)

Protect (shield)

? ? ? ? ?

Piloswine Link's moves

Slash (sword)

Swords Dance +2 (Gilded Sword(lasts untill next cycle)

Protect (shield)

Odor Sleuth (Enhances smelling ability to find burried mushrooms)

Xtau Links moves

Slash (sword)

Swords Dance +2 (Gilded Sword(lasts untill next cycle)

Protect (shield)

Calm Mind (Allows you to read animals and gossip stones minds)

Jynx Link's moves

Petal Dance (Does massive damage to enemies but leaves you confused afterwards)

Swords Dance +2 (Gilded Sword(lasts untill next cycle)

Protect (shield)

? ? ? ? ? ?

Politoad Link's moves

Slash (sword)

Swords Dance +2 (Gilded sword(lasts until next cycle)

Protect (shield)

Teleport (sends Gekkos to their pond)

Author's note I know it's a super short chapter but I had to update a bunch of Links (Spoiler Alert(one more chapter like this one but not for awhile))


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 13

Virizion Link went into Romani Ranch "Hey" says Tatl catching Link's attention.  
"Isn't that your horse!?" questions the fairy. Sure enough like Tatl said was indeed Epona locked up in a litte pen.  
After making sure Epona was okay Link noticed a little girl who looked like Malon trying to hit a spooky looking ballon with a bow and arrow.  
"Um excuse me" Link says. "But that's my horse over there, could you open up the gate so I can get her?" asks Virizion Link.  
The girl stares at Link for a few minutes and says "sure but on one condition."  
"What's the condition?" Link says with a sigh. "Well every year before the carnival a group of ghost like aliens come and steal all our cows, Romani is practicing fending them off but she could use some help." replies the girl.  
"So you want me to help fend them off?" Link asks. "Yes, will you help us?" says Romani. " Sure" Link says. "Okay lets practice" Romani says placing balloons all over the place after telling her sister Cremia about Link and his horse.  
After a few minutes of popping balloons while riding on Epona Romani tells Link to meet them at the barn at 2:00 p.m. and that the alien ghosts will keep coming until 5:00 a.m.. "You know it's funny but that horse came running up to me while I was singing this song" Romani says singing Epona's song.  
"Epona has always loved that song" Link says remembering all the times he called Epona with it. "By the way my name's Romani what's yours?" says Romani. "My name's Link" says Link. "Link? Well Romani will call you Grasshopper because you are green and you pitter about and you also look like a giant grasshopper, Grasshopper." giggles the young girl.  
Link thinks it over a bit realizing that a Virizion does kind of look like a grasshopper.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 14

Link then saw a Gossip Stone so he put on the Mask of Truth and Xtau Link used Calm Mind and the Gossip Stone said this, "It appears that the ghost fox Keaton plays tricks in the grass."  
After realizing that that's why some patches of grass moved after he attacked it Link remembers the guy he sold the Keaton mask to who called it a Kee-something.  
"I didn't know Keatons existed." said Link. "Why?" asks Tatl. "I never saw any moving patches of grass in Hyrule and according to this Gossip Stone they move because of a Keaton, we only had the mask in Hyrule." Link explains.  
"Interesting, maybe the Lens of Truth will let you see them." suggests Tatl. Link tries it but sees nothing. "Maybe I just need the mask? Link says. "Maybe" says Tatl.  
Afterwards the duo head towards the Cuckoo Shack. Link notices a creepy looking guy sitting by a tree who looks like the guy by a tree in Kakariko Village at night who supposibly became a Stalfos in the Lost Woods.  
After hearing about how the guy regrets not being able to see the cucoos fully grown Link puts on the Breman Mask and Swanna Link uses Sing and Follow Me which causes the young chicks to grow up.  
As a reward the guy named Grog gives Link the Bunny Hood. "You got the Bunny Hood wearing this let's you move at super **sonic** speed."  
"Somebody call me?" asks Sonic appearing out of nowhere. "No Sonic" says the Author. Sonic then notices Link. "Link?! Is that you!?" the blue hedgehog asks in surprize. "Yes" says Link. "I haven't seen you since Super Smash Bros. Brawl. How you doing buddy?, you look different." says the speedster with a smile.  
"I'm fine, trying to save the world again as usual" says Link. "Wanna have a quick race?" asks Sonic. "You're On" says Link putting on the Bunny Hood and becoming a Buneary. "We'll need some popcorn for this" says the Author. "Can we have some popcorn asks?" Link and Tatl  
"After this chapter is over." says the Author. Buneary Link and Sonic head over to the Mamu Race Track and the two start to race with Sonic using his unusualy natural speed and Link using Quick Attack.  
Link comes close but Sonic still of course wins the race. "Here's your popcorn guys" the Author says handing the trio some popcorn.  
"Good job Sonic!" says Tails enjoying his popcorn. "Good job Link." says a familiar voice. Link turns around. "Navi!?" Link exclaims with widend eyes.

Buneary Link's moves

Slash (sword)

Swords Dance +2 (Gilded Sword(lasts until next cycle))

Protect (shield)

Quick Attack (makes Link move very fast)


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 15

"Navi, I thought I lost you!" Link says giving his friend a hug.  
"Well, I'm just watching you go on this adventure in this story, so you probably won't see me after this."  
"Fine by me, It's good to see you again!" says Link. "Same here, you're doing pretty good so far you're halfway there Link!" says Navi.  
"Thanks" says Link finishing his popcorn. "BACK TO ADVENTURE!" Tatl says. Suddenly a talking suitcase appears out of nowhere. " That's **MY LINE**!" Yells the suitcase known as Stuffwell.  
Link and Tatl then start to fade back into the story. "HEY! Get back here you nincomputers!" says Stuffwell.  
Back in Termina, Link rides Epona over to the Gorman brothers ranch.  
"Is that a mule or a horse?" asks one brother. "I bet you can't bet us in a race on that puny thing!" says the other brother.  
'If They're anything like Ingo other than apperance, this'll be a cinch.' thinks Link. Not surprisingly Link and Epona win.  
The Gorman brothers then give Link the Garo mask. Link puts it on and becomes a Greninja.

Greninja Link's moves

Slash (sword)

Foresight (A) (lets you see the Garo ninjas)

Protect (shield)

? ? ? ?


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 16

Link heads towards Ikana Canyon with Epona jumping over the fence, when Tatl hears something.  
"Link you hear that?" says Tatl. "Yeah I do it's coming from these rocks." the swordsman says pointing at a circle of rocks. Link pulls out the Lens of Truth and sees a soldier.  
"Please help me." Says the soldier. "Here drink this." Link says giving him a red potion. The newly revived soldier gives Virizion Link the Stone Mask.  
At the graveyard Bonsly Link wakes up a giant Stalchild with the Sonata of Awakening, swithches to Buneary Link, and beats the Stalchild with several Slashes while using Quick Attack to keep up.  
" Stop, Take this." Says the stalchild handing Link the Captain's Hat. " Tell my men that the war is over with this mask." the skeleton says before disappearing. Link puts it on and become a Cofagrigus.  
Seeing some Stalchildren guarding a grave Cofagrigus Link uses Destiny Bond to tell them to open the grave. Inside the grave Link deafeats an Iron Knuckle after Bonsly Link defeats some Keese with Bubblebeam,and learns the Song of Storms. Link then rides Epona back to Romani Ranch to help Romani with the ghosts.

Cofagrigus Link's moves

Slash (sword)

Protect (shield)

Destiny Bond (allows you to talk to Stalchildren)

? ? ? ?

Author's note Fun Fact I came up with the idea for this story while waiting for Majora's Mask 3DS to come out, The first chapter I came up with, the Bunny Hood and Sonic cameo.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 17

After fending off the ghosts Link heads towards Great Bay, helps a drowning Zora, and gets the Zora mask.  
Link puts it on and becomes a Dewott. Link carefully sneaks through the Pirate's Fortress by becoming a Sudowoodo with the Stone mask.  
After fighting some pirates, getting a hookshot, and reuniting a seahorse couple, Link recovers the missing Zora eggs and learns the New Wave Bossa Nova.  
Link then helps Cremia fend off the Gorman brothers, helps Toto with a sound check and earning the Troupe Leader's mask, After he puts it on he becomes an Azurill.  
Link plays the song of time and heads toward the mayor's office.

Dewott Link's moves

Dive (swim)

Bonemarang (zora boomarang)

Protect (shield)

? ? ? ?

Sudowoodo Link's moves

Mimic (blends in with surrondings)

Slash (sword)

Protect (shield)

Swords Dance +2 (gilded sword (lasts until next cycle)

Azurill Link's moves

Fake Tears ( cry)

Protect (shield)

Slash (sword)

? ? ? ?


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 18

"Have you seen my son?" asks a large woman. "No, but I'll look" says Link. "Then you'll need this mask." the lady says handin Link a mask. Link got Kaefi's mask!  
Link puts it on and becomes a Lucario. Lucario Link goes to the Stock Pot Inn and uses Simple Beam on Anju.  
"Meet me in the kitchen tonight." says Anju. Later Link gets Anju's letter, meets Kaefi, gets the Keaton mask, the Postman's hat, and the Couple's mask.  
After playing the song of time Link takes off Romani's mask and puts on the Postman's hat, turning him from Milktank to Delibird. Delibird Link uses Present and gets a piece of heart from the mailbox. Luvdisc Link then uses attract on the mayor earning him another piece of heart.

Lucario Link's moves

Simple Beam (ask about Kaefi)

Slash (sword)

Protect (shield)

? ? ? ?

Milktank Link's moves

Milk Drink (drink milk)

Slash (sword)

Protect (shield)

? ? ? ?

Delibird Link's moves

Present (check mailboxes)

Slash (sword)

Protect (shield)

Swords Dance +2 (gilded sword (lasts until next cycle)

Luvdisc Link's moves

Attract (calms people down)

Slash (sword)

Protect (shield)

Swords Dance +2 (gilded sword (lasts until next cycle)


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 19

Link puts on the Keaton mask and turns into a Pikachu. "Awesome! I'm a Pikachu!" says Link.  
"Whoops, wrong Pokemon, You're supposed to be a Ninetails." says the Author. "Aww." Link grumbles as he turns into a Ninetails.  
Ninetails Link uses Forsight and finds a Keaton, answers his questions correctly and gets a piece of heart. "Hey, you're kind of cute." flirts the Keaton.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" yells Link as he runs away. Link stops in his tracks as he spots an old lady being mugged.  
"Stop Thief! "screams the lady. Virizion Link uses Slash and rescues the lady's stolen bomb bag.  
"Here you go mam." says Link. "Thank you sonny, here why don't you take this as a reward, you can make your own fireworks show with this." The Lady says giving Link the Blast Mask.  
Before Link leaves he notices the thief dropped the Sun Mask. Link then puts it on and becomes a Solrock.  
Solrock Link uses Sunny day. The sun rises but it's still the night of the first day, Everybody is now doing what they would normally do during the day.  
Later, Link visits Anju's room and and takes the Moon mask." She won't be needing this since she's at Romani Ranch this cycle." Link puts it on and becomes Lunatone and uses Moonlight returning things to normal from Sunny Day.  
Link then gets a silver ruby by turning into a Voltorb with the Blast mask and destroying a wall.

Ninetails Link's moves

Slash (sword)

Protect (shield)

Forsight (B) (allows you to see Keatons)

? ? ? ?

Solrock Link's moves

Slash (sword)

Protect (shield)

Sunny Day (Let's you do daytime objectives at night or cancels out Moonlight)

? ? ? ?

Lunatone Link's moves

Slash (sword)

Swords Dance +2 (Gilded sword(lasts until next cycle))

Protect (shield)

Moonlight (Let's you do nighttime objectives during day or cancels out Sunny Day)

Voltorb Link's moves

Protect (shield)

Explode (bomb (take damage unless Protect is used))

Selfdestruct (bomb(take damage unless Protect is used))

? ? ? ?

Author's note okay, let's count our masks real quick Deku=Bonsly, Great Fairy=Clefairy, Scents=Piloswine, Truth=Xtau, Goron=Golem, Kamaro=Jynx, Breman=Swanna, Don Gero=Politoad, Bunny=Buneary, Garo=Greninja, Captain=Cofagrigus, Zora=Dewott, Troupe Leader=Azurill, Kaefi=Lucario, Romani=Milktank, Postman=Delibird, Couple=Luvdisk, Keaton=Ninetails, Sun=Solrock, Moon=Lunatone, and Blast=Voltorb.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 20

After playing the New Wave Bossa Nova for Lulu, A giant turtle appears.  
"Hello Link, you need to get to the Great Bay Temple huh?" asks the turtle.  
"How- How do you know my name!?" Link asks. "I see all that goes on in the ocean, even when I'm sleeping." explains the ocean god.  
Link hops on and the turtle takes him to the temple inside the typhoon.  
As they approach, Link notices the pirates Sudowoodo Link had used Mimic to get past flying in the aqua tornado.  
After entering the Temple, Link notices the place is like a hydroplant.  
"This place could use a plumber..." Tatl says upon seeing all the water.  
"Yeah, too bad Mario and Luigi aren't here. Oh well, guess Dewott will have to do." Link says putting on the Zora mask.  
After several water puzzles, Link finds himself locked in an empty room.  
"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" Tatl shivers. "Are you trying to break the fourth wall?" Virizion Link questions.  
"No! Look up!" Tatl screams striken with horror.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 21

The moment Link looks up, A giant green eye falls from the ceiling.  
"What is that thing!?" Link freaks as the eye gets covered in bubbles.  
"That's a Wart! Pop it's bubbles and attack it's eye!" Tatl exclaims.  
"Too bad we don't have any vegetables to throw at it." Virizion Link jokes turning into Dewott Link.  
"Eat Bonemarang, vile beast!" Dewott Link screams throwing bone shaped scalchops at the bubbles protecting the monster.  
After a couple of minutes all the pink bubbles have been popped.  
CRASH! The eye lands on the floor and begins rolling at high speed towards our hero.  
"Wait for it... Wait for it... Now!" Link shouts as he becomes Golem, and hitting the monster in the eye with a Pound when it gets close.  
As the one eyed beast desintagrates, a chest appears earning Link Ice arrows.

"Those Ice arrows sure came in handy, Verizion Link chuckles as he enters the latest room that's been unlocked.  
"Yeah, Hey! It's the last Gekko... and he looks mad!" Tatl exclaims as the frog turns towards them.  
The Mad Gekko leaps into a giant bubble of Chu Chu jelly, and begins jumping around.  
Right when the gelified Gekko is about to land on him, Link fires an Ice arrow sending it crashing down.  
Dodging the blobs of jelly, Virizion Link slashs the angry frog with Slash until the jelly regenerates.  
Ater repeating the process and winning the battle, Politoad Link takes a break and gets a piece of heart for reuniting the frog choir.  
Once back in the temple, Dewott Link finishes up the puzzles and arrives at the boss's chamber.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 22

"This is a small chamber for a boss fight, and there's nobody here." Dewott Link says stepping into the room.  
"Link watch your ste-" Tatl begins as Link absentmindedly steps into the hole. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Link screams as he lands on a platform surrounded by water.  
"You okay?" questions Tatl flying up to the Pokemon turned Hylian. "Yeah, wait do you hear something?" the Dewott asks looking for the source of the noise.  
Suddenly a gigantically large fish leaps out of the water, and almost swallows Link whole. "Whoa! That was close!" Link says as he finishes rolling out of the way.  
"Hmmm... you might be able to hit it with an arrow when it jumps, but you'd have to have perfect timing, or you could take the fight to the water which is risky..." Tatl advises as Link watches Gyorg swim around.

The moment Tatl says that, Gyorg slams into the platform, causing Link to stumble. "Guess he wants me to take the fight to the water." Dewott Link smirks as he uses Dive to go underwater.  
"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn ya when you become fish food." Tatl says telling her friend to be careful in her own way. "Taste Bonemarang!" Link shouts as he launches scalchops one by one at the fish.  
Really feeling the heat, Gyorg releases tons of Skullfish to attack their foe. "Having the remains of all the fish you ate's not going to stop me!" Link cries in pain as the Skullfish chew on his flesh.  
After slicing up the bony fish, Link loses sight of Gyorg. "Where'd he go?" Link wonders looking around. "Link, Look out!" Tatl screams.  
Tatl's screaming causes Dewott Link to turn around, as the boy realizes the skeletons were just a distraction, when Gyorg swallows him whole.

"I almost became fish food." Link says as he struggles his way out of the fishes jaws. "I warned you." Tatl scoffs as Link tries to chase down Gyorg.  
"Looks like he's playing defensive now, he won't let me get close enough." Link says as he stops moving deciding to let the beast come to him.  
Right when the brute swallows him whole again, Dewott Link uses Protect. The magic barrier of Dewott Link's version of the shield lands the finishing blow on Gyorg, as the water evaporates.  
"We did it! We're almost done! One to go!" Tatl cheers as they pick up the Boss Remains and get sent once again to the Sacred Realm like world.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 23

"Help our friend." the three giants say with their booming voices.  
"Right, we have to save the last one, then you'll help us take care of that evil imp, agreed?" Tatl says as the duo are returned to Zora's Cape.  
"Good job you two, thanks to you the ocean has been cleansed... now I can sleep peacefully... and listen to Lulu sing..." The giant turtle yawns before falling asleep.  
"Come on Link, let's go help the last giant like they said!" Tatl chimes ready to get revenge on the Skull Kid. "...I'm not exactly sure if that was the friend they were reffering to..." Link sighs.  
"Well, of course it is! What other friend could they be reffering to?" Tatl pouts as the white fairy turns to an angry red.

"Remember those stories... the ones we heard from Anju's grandmother..." Verizion Link says staring at a creepy black mask full of holes he pulled out of his inventory.  
Earlier... "Well, that's all the Golden Skulltulas here." Cofagrigus Link replies having killed the spiders and solved the abandoned building's puzzle with the help of the Stalchildren.  
"Excuse me, I heard noises coming from here. This looks like the perfect place to hide from the moon, please let me take shelter here, I'll pay." A man says handing the young swordsman a larger wallet.  
After filling the wallet to the brim, Link had bought the All Night Mask from the Curiousity Shop and used it to become a Zubat. "I wonder what I can use this for?" the bat screeches when he remembers how he could never stay awake to listen to the old woman's stories.  
Through the stories, Link had earned two pieces of heart and learned about the Carnival of Time as well as the fact that the Skull Kid and Giants used to be friends.

"What would they want us to help **_HIM_** for!? Help him do what, destroy the world?" Tatl replies snarkily.  
"I don't know, something's not right... the Skull Kid... he's... changed..." Verizion Link says shaking his head as he puts the All Night Mask away, remembering hanging out with the Skull Kid in the Lost Woods before this adventure.  
"Whatever..." Tatl says annoyingly rolling her eyes. "Anyway, where to next?" the cursed young boy asks his fairy companion. "Well, we've saved the swamp, the mountain, and we just saved the ocean. So that leaves the Canyon." the fairy girl says in thought.  
"Hopefully we can get through there now." Link says remembering how they could only get to the graveyard. And so the adventurers begin the trek to Ikana Canyon, after dropping off the stray fairies.

Dewott Link learned Assist.

Zubat Link's moves

Slash (sword)

Protect (shield)

Swords Dance +2 (Gilded sword(lasts until next cycle))

Uproar (prevents user from falling asleep)

Dewott Link's moves

Dive (swim)

Bonemarang (Zora boomarang)

Protect (shield)

Assist (allows user to throw 2 Bonemarangs)

A/N I'm thinking about letting another author take over this story...


End file.
